This invention concerns gloves made of coat of mail used notably in the meat industry to protect the hand and possibly the forearm or the arm of people using cutting or sharp tools.
These gloves are composed of a latticework of interlaced metallic rings and they generally comprise a clamping system at the wrist for easier handability. Certain models are equipped with an extension forming a collar covering a portion of the user's arm, or the whole arm. When this collar is made of coat of mail, longitudinal stiffening members maintain its tension, and a clamping system may be provided at its end.
For safety reasons, it is preferable that the wrist zone made of a coat of mail fabric, or that the collar made of a coat of mail fabric, should form a complete sleeve deprived of any lateral slots.
There is a very large number of clamping systems enabling to hold the glove on the hand.
Some of these clamping systems have a complex structure or are not easy to be used.
Others, of relatively simple structure, do not keep their clamping characteristics with the course of time; it is the case in particular of the metallic clamping systems with resilient structure (spiral wound spring or helicoids spring) which may slacken with the passing of time.
Some others still of these clamping systems raise cleaning problems, either because of their complex structure, or because they use clamping straps and/or stiffening members of plastic material with poor resistance to bleaches or high temperatures.
It will also be noted that certain gloves comprise hooking members designed to be hooked in the coat of mail fabric for easier clamping. However, it may happen that these hooking members grip inadvertently the coat of mail fabric of the glove, or of other gloves, in particular within the framework of the cleaning operations of the gloves, and it is not always very easy to perform the necessary releasing and disconnection operations.
This invention intends to remedy these shortcomings.